The (4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)thiocarboxamidine salt compound obtained by the present invention, can easily be led to a 4,5-dihydroisoxazolidine-3-thiol analogue which is useful as an intermediate for the production of pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals, by carrying out hydrolysis under a basic condition.
Heretofore, a literature is known which discloses that an isoxazoline-3-thione derivative can be obtained by reacting a 3-halogeno-4,5-dihydroisoxazole compound with thiourea (Patent Document 1).
However in the Patent Document 1 there is no disclosure with respect to use of an acid in the reaction of the 3-halogeno-4,5-dihydroisoxazole compound with thiourea, or with respect to the production of a (4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)thiocarboxamidine salt compound.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-224714